Young gay, bisexual, and other men who have sex with men (YMSM) remain disproportionately affected by HIV, as evidenced by a recent 22% increase in HIV incidence between 2008-2010.1 Those most affected by this disparity are young Black MSM (YBMSM), 2 yet there have been a limited number of studies conducted of HIV behavioral risk factors to help explain the disparity in HIV that affects YBMSM. A syndemic approach3-5 to HIV risk in MSM emphasizes the importance of examining HIV risk behaviors as one of a set of synergistic health-related problems that also include exposure to violence, substance use, and mental health problems. Thus, the proposed study will identify and examine the direct and indirect relationships among exposure to multiple forms of violence, substance use and mental health problems, and HIV risk behaviors that may account for disparate HIV rates between Black and White YMSM. Data will be collected from 170 YMSM ages 18-29 (110 Black and 60 White) who are served at a youth and young adult-focused community based health center that provides over 3,000 adolescents and young adults with free HIV and STD screening services annually. A racially diverse sample will allow for both between group comparisons by race necessary for examining racial disparities, as well as important within group analysis for YBMSM. Findings from the study will have real-world utility; modifiable risk factors will be identified at the individual, family, and community levels to inform and design more effective and innovative HIV prevention interventions for YMSM. Moreover, results will have implications for adapting culturally specific theoretical models of HIV prevention and risk for White and Black YMSM. In addition to the proposed research plan, the applicant's proposed training plan will allow him to: 1) enhance his knowledge and skills in advanced statistical methodology; 2) develop his substantive and measurement knowledge regarding exposure to violence, substance use and disorder, and mental health problems as they relate to HIV risk in Black and White YMSM; 3) increase his skills for effective dissemination of research findings; and 4) strengthen his ability to conduct community-engaged research. The proposed research and training plans will help prepare the applicant for a career as a substance use and HIV prevention scholar focused on advancing understanding of disparities in HIV risk and developing interventions to decrease HIV risk in YMSM.